Por naturaleza
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: No supo con exactitud por qué aceptó todo eso, y tampoco sabía lo que se enfrentaría al cruzar esa puerta. ¡Primer spamano! Universo Alternativo, capítulo uno.


_**Por naturaleza**_.

**Sumario**: _No supo con exactitud por qué aceptó todo eso, y tampoco sabía a qué se enfrentaría al cruzar esa puerta_.

_¡Hola! Les recuerdo_ _que_ **Hetalia**, _marcas, etc.,_ **NO** _me pertenecen, escribo esta clase de fanfics por pasatiempo y terapia, pero enfocada en traerles algo interesante. No es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche, no es un ejercicio de reclutamiento para anexarlos al culto bizarro dirigido por dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo con sonrisas, pastelillos y yaoi, no se hace para ganar dinero._ **Hidekaz** _es culpable de mis delirios, por crear a un Antonio tan dulce y despistado, y a un Lovino tan Lovino, juntos son un amor y separados son hilarantes, y es todo lo que necesito de los personajes para quererlos, en especial si cuando se juntan son amorosamente hilarantes y hacen de cada cosa toda una situación._

_Dedicado a las fans y escritoras de_ **Spamano** _que llenaron mis tardes con historias llenas de humor, romance, drama y emoción, así como a _**Yukikitsune**_, quien influyó en el origen de este fanfic y tiene parte del crédito; clasificado _**T** _en lo que me decido en agregar parejas o escenas subidas de todo, aunque no prometo la gran cosa, pero las esperanzas se mantienen en alto. _**UA**_, quedaron advertidos._

**Capítulo uno**_: Con amor, del abuelito Vargas._

Desde que tenía memoria, lo quería mucho. Alto, fuerte, carismático, con muchas historias que solo aumentaban la admiración que ya sentía por él y, quizá lo más importante, las promesas de un futuro lleno de felicidad.

-El camino de la vida tiene una infinidad de senderos los cuales tenemos que atravesar; en más de uno habrá peleas, amistades, derrotas y conquistas, pero uno de ellos, que encontrarás en diferentes momentos de cada camino que elijas tomar, estará disfrazado como una brecha o como una ruta llena de espinas y complicaciones, pero si lo tomas, encontrarás en él al verdadero amor y tu pase directo a la felicidad.

-¿Y cómo sabré encontrarlo, abuelito?

-¡En realidad no lo sé! -El mayor se soltó a reír a carcajadas, contagiando un poco de su entusiasmo al pequeño.- Fui muy afortunado de conocer a tu abuelita, ahí me di cuenta que estaba en el camino correcto, así que cuando encuentres a tu persona indicada, ten por seguro que lo sabrás.

Esa clase de conversaciones las tenía Lovino con su amado abuelito Máximo **[1]** cuando salían muy temprano por las mañanas y acudían a lago más cercano, jugaban y pescaban por horas, disfrutando de la calma y compartiendo momentos llenos de dicha en los cuales solo existían ellos dos, hasta el momento de volver a casa y recibir el regaño correspondiente por marcharse sin avisarle a nadie.

- ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! -El pequeño sostenía con todas sus fuerzas la caña de pescar, que se doblaba por la fuerza con la que era jalada.- ¡Ayúdame!

-¡Vamos a ver! -Auxilió a su nieto, sacándo rápidamente un pez de gran tamaño.- ¡Increíble! ¡Esta trucha es enorme! -Alborotó los cabellos de Lovino en un gesto lleno de cariño.- ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de tí, mi pequeño romano!

Esas palabras de aliento y ternura, así como llamarle "pequeño romano" solo tenían lugar cuando en el mundo solo estaban ellos dos, por que al volver a casa, todo era acerca de su hermano menor, Feliciano.

-Debe sentirse muy orgulloso de su pequeño nieto Feliciano, señor Vargas, hizo un dibujo muy bonito en clases.

-Es natural que sea talentoso, es mi nieto y lo heredó de mi. -Comentaba Máximo hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

-Lástima que su otro nieto no sea así...

Ante todo el mundo, se volvía insignificante, prescindible, reemplazable, al punto que las personas no ocultaban el repudio que sentían por él.

-¡Otra vez tu! ¿No podrías ser como tu hermano Feliciano y comportarte? Él sí es un buen niño...

-No seas exigente con Lovino, es un niño, déjalo ser. -Salía en su defensa, ya fuera su abuelo o su padre, pero los resultados siempre eran los mismos.

-Lo consientes demasiado, por eso es un chiflado y terminará como un vago cualquiera...

Ante los demás, el abuelo Máximo nunca le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él, ni que había hecho un buen trabajo, ni siquiera alborotaba sus cabellos o lo alzaba en sus brazos. Todas esas atenciones y aprecio eran para su hermano Feliciano, y aquellos que los rodeaban no podrían estar más de acuerdo.

Así era la vida. Por naturaleza, la gente escoge lo bueno y desecha lo malo. Alaba lo que le complace y recrimina aquello que no le beneficia o que estorba a sus intereses.

-Estúpidos. -Mascullaba Lovino en la soledad de su habitación mientras apretaba su cabeza contra la almohada.- Todos son unos estúpidos y unos bastardos...

Con el paso del tiempo, las salidas a pescar se fueron disminuyendo en la proporción que aumentaban los reconocimientos y "talentos" de su hermano menor. Y las cosas empezaron a cambiar en la familia, entre ellos y sobre ellos.

Sus padres se separaron, por cuestiones de adultos, según le dijeron, y decidieron tomar caminos diferentes. La despedida fue rápida y seca, como quien se despide para ir al trabajo o al súper.

-Yo quiero estar con mi abuelito. -Le dijo Lovino a su padre mientras abordaban un tren que los llevaría hasta Nápoles, y éste miró con tristeza a su hijo.- ¿Papá?

-Tu abuelo se quedó con tu madre y con Feliciano, ya que... -Aunque su papá buscó las palabras más adecuadas para darle a entender a su hijo la situación que estaban atravesando sin herirlo, Lovino no pudo escuchar las razones. Éstas sonaban lejanas, como el eco de una gota cayendo en un pozo muy profundo, y le dolía el no tener cerca a su abuelo.- Pero no te preocupes, hijo. -Le acomodó un par de mechones de cabello y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, viéndolo fijamente.- Saldremos adelante, te lo prometo. Ya lo verás.

Cuando llegaron al departamento que sería su nuevo hogar, lo primero que el niño hizo fue escribir una carta para su abuelo. Quería que él le explicara por qué todo estaba pasando de esa manera, si algún día lo visitaría, y cuando. Esperó con verdadera impaciencia por dos semanas por la respuesta, y muy grande fue su decepción al recibir una carta de su hermano, en la que le contaba lo bien que se la pasaban dibujando, pintando, comiendo y cantando; los nuevos amigos que había hecho en la nueva escuela y otras cosas, como idas al cine, a los feriados, cenas especiales, entre otras cosas. Pero ni una palabra o un saludo de su abuelo.

-Mentiroso... -Tras leer la carta dos, tres, cuatro, hasta diez veces, y revisar el sobre tantas veces como le fuera posible, desquitó un poco de su frustración destrozándo el papel en pedazos y arrojando los restos a la basura, conteniendo unas ganas inmensas de llorar ante la impotencia de saberse desplazado del cariño de su querido abuelo, al que tanto quería y respetaba.- ¡Bastardo mentiroso!

Dejó de guardar falsas esperanzas, convenciéndose de que no necesitaba del resto de su familia para seguir viviendo, y las cosas siguieron su curso.

No bien cursaba el último periodo de clases, su padre cayó presa de afecciones cardíacas. El momento fue completamente bizarro, insospechado, como una cruel jugarreta del destino. Ese día, su padre no saldría a trabajar, por que era su descanso. Lo esperó en casa con una agradable comida, platicaron un poco acerca de lo que pasó esa semana y los planes para la siguiente, y salieron a ver una película juntos, divirtiéndose como no hacían en años.

-¿Ya pensaste a qué universidad quieres ir?

-No iré a la universidad. Son caras y no creo que sea realmente necesario. Terminando la escuela buscaré trabajo...

Emprendían el camino de regreso a su hogar, cuando el mayor se desplomó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y perdiendo el control de su cuerpo mientras se sacudía con frenesí. Lovino gritó por ayuda, pero la poca gente que los rodeaba prosiguió su camino, como si no los hubieran visto, quizá para evitar verse involucrados en una situación bastante complicada. Con torpeza, el joven tomó su celular y marcó el número de emergencia, desesperado por no saber qu hacer en el acto.

-Lo... Lovino... -Su padre lo tomó de las manos con fuerzas.- S-sé fu... Sé fuerte... -Haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, le dio una débil sonrisa antes de que el brillo de sus ojos se apagara por completo.

-¿Qué? -Lovino trató de controlarse, pero estaba temblando demasiado.- ¡No juegues con esas cosas, te pondrás bien! ¡Papá!

Por mucho que le gritó y lo sacudió, no evitó lo que pasaría. Cuando la ambulancia llegó, era demasiado tarde.

El funeral fue corto y bastante sobrio, apenas un par de compañeros de trabajo de su padre y unos vecinos asistieron a brindarle sus condolencias y apoyo emocional al joven, pero eso no mejoró su estado de ánimo. Su mente estaba ausente, recordando una y otra vez, como en un doloroso ciclo sin fin, la sonrisa débil de su padre y esas palabras que le dijo con gran esfuerzo, y se hacía en silencio las mismas preguntas. ¿Desde cuándo su padre estaba enfermo? ¿Acaso lo sabía? Y lo más importante, si lo sabía, ¿por qué jamás se lo dijo?

Mientras el cuerpo del señor Vargas era llevado para dejarlo listo antes de ser llevado a su entierro, el moreno realizó una llamada. Su hermano, o quizá su abuelo, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, y, lo más importante, contarles lo sucedido.

-_Más vale que sea importante_. -Su madre fue la que contestó. Nunca antes en su vida sinti tan frío y distante el tono de la voz de ella. ¿En dónde había quedado aquella mujer dulce y consentidora que no dudaba en regañarlo por su travesuras, y que al instante le besaba su frente como gesto de amor maternal puro?

-Yo quería... Saludar. -Contestó totalmente desarmado, y con claridad escuchó el bufido de su madre.

-_Si solo vas a perder tu tiempo, llama a los vagos con los que te juntas, y no vuelvas a molestar_. -Le colgó de inmediato, dejando al moreno más frustrado de lo que ya se sentía.

Después del entierro, los problemas empezaron para Lovino. Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo, sin embargo, lo que obtenía a duras penas le alcanzaba para comer y cubrir pequeños gastos, pero no bastaba para tener al día la renta y el pago de servicios. Viéndose imposibilitado de seguir en el departamento en el que viviera con su padre, se vio en la necesidad de vender algunos objetos y pedirle a sus compañeros le dejaran quedarse, aunque fuera una sola noche, en casa de ellos.

Al finalizar la preparatoria, sus pertenencias se vieron reducidas a una maleta deportiva, una caja pequeña y una carpeta plástica en la que guardaba sus documentos. Mientras se daba la ceremonia de graduación, sintió en lo más profundo de su pecho el sentimiento de soledad que le producía ver a todos sus compañeros acompañados de sus familiares y seres queridos.

No obstante, notó que un hombre rubio, alto y de ojos azul celeste le veía con atención desde que se percató de su presencia, y cuando la sala se fuera vaciando al terminar el evento, el misterioso sujeto se acercó al joven.

-¿Lovino Vargas? -Le preguntó con un acento no italiano tan pronto le dio alcance.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, bastardo?

-Aquí tiene. -El hombre misterioso le entregó un sobre y un juego de llaves.- Lamento mucho lo que pasó con su familia, aunque no alcanzo a imaginar lo que está viviendo. -De su portafolios, sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó.- Si llega a necesitar información, puede llamarme, y veré que puedo hacer por usted.

-¡Alto ahí, bastardo! -Completamente confundido, el italiano agarró al rubio del brazo, obligándole a permanecer ahí.- ¿De qué diablos está hablando? ¿Qué tanto es lo que siente? ¿Quién carajos es usted y qué le pasó a mi familia? ¡Responda de una vez, bastardo!

-Tranquilizate. -Respondió el hombre empleando un tono grave y serio, que hizo estremecer a Lovino.- Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, el abogado de tu hermano Feliciano Vargas, y acorde a los deseos de su abuelo, que ha pasado a mejor vida, lo mismo que su señora madre, fui comisionado a buscarle para hacerle entrega de la herencia que le corresponde a usted.

Lovino se quedó estático. ¿Mejor vida...? ¿Su abuelo, y su madre?

-El joven Feliciano quiere que usted y su padre lo llamen, tan pronto dispongan de tiempo.

-Imposible... -Dijo mientras temblaba sin control.- Mi papá no puede comunicarse con Feliciano... Por que murió hace unos meses.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, comprendiendo el por qué se le dificultó establecer contacto con ellos, y poniéndole su mano en el hombro al italiano, le dio un par de palmadas.

-Lo lamento mucho. Si gusta, me puede acompañar para ver a su hermano y contarle cuanto ha sucedido desde que dejaron de estar en contacto.

-¡No! -Exclamó Lovino retrocediendo un par de pasos.- Cuando sienta ganas de ver a mi hermano, tenga por seguro que ahí estaré, bastardo. ¡Ahora déjeme solo!

Consciente de que no lograría nada, Ludwig se despidió en silencio y salió de ahí, dejando al italiano solo.

-No puede ser...

De no ser por uno de sus profesores, Lovino habría dejado olvidadas sus pertenencias, y antes de salir, se dispuso a revisar el sobre. Dentro de éste, había un título de propiedad, una hoja con algunas direcciones y números telefónicos, y una carta. Tomó la carta, guardando el sobre más grande dentro de su carpeta de documentos, y empezó a leerla, descubriendo que era de puño y letra de su abuelo.

_"Mi pequeño y querido R__omano:_

_Esta casa es el tesoro que te heredo. Representa los años más felices de mi vida, de la vida de tus padres, y grandes momentos que nada ni nadie logrará borrar, aún con el paso del tiempo..."_

-¡Maldita sea! -Arrugó la carta, arrojándola lejos de él, y tras sentarse con los brazos cruzados en silencio por 5 minutos, se fue a gatas hasta donde cayó el pobre papel, y lo desdobló, para concluir la lectura.

_"Sé que con unos cuantos arreglos, descubrirás por qué este lugar es tan especial, y nadie me saca de la cabeza que aquí conocerás al amor de tu vida y serás más feliz que nunca, también puedes hacer fiestas, por que, ¿qué es una vida llena de amor sin fiesta, vino y amigos?"_

-Bastardo. -Lovino apretaba la carta, con todas las intenciones de deshacerse de ella, pero prosiguió la lectura.

_"Me hubiera gustado conversar tantas cosas contigo, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad, y lamentarse no nos traerá sino dolor y malos recuerdos, así que te pido que, en memoria de la gran felicidad que compartiste a mi lado, te forjes un futuro brillante, sé que lo harás bien. Jamás olvides que siempre estuve orgulloso de tí . Con amor, del abuelito Vargas."_

Volvió a arrugar la carta, pero esta vez no la arrojó lejos. Mantuvo su brazo en alto, estremeciéndose por esas -últimas- palabras de su querido abuelo, terminó desarrugándola de nuevo para resguardarla entre sus documentos, y se encaminó a la parada de autobuses que lo llevaría a unas cuantas calles del lugar, o eso pensaba.

Durante el trayecto, su mente sufría el tráfico de recuerdos, memorias que estaban ocultas por instantes dolorosos y frustraciones derivadas de éstos. De a poco, fue notando que el camión se vaciaba y salía de la zona urbana, deteniéndose en una estación ubicada en los límites de la ciudad.

-Última parada. -Dijo el chofer abriendo la puerta.- La dirección a la que usted va queda a un par de kilómetros más adelante, le recomiendo que busque un taxi.

-Claro, gracias. -Dijo bajándose del autobús, y empezó a caminar, aprovechando que aún había luz de día.

Procurando no pensar en nada, Lovino avanzó por una carretera solitaria, y los edificios y casas, conforme avanzaba, se iban reduciendo en cantidad, siendo campos de cultivo lo que empezara a verse hasta donde alcanzaba su vista.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! -Exclamó sintiendo que le habían tomado el pelo al ver que tenía que dar vuelta y avanzar por un camino de tierra, pero la dirección era correcta.- ¿¡En qué diablos estaban pensando eligiendo un lugar en medio de la nada!?

Convencido de que nadie le daría respuesta, y de que estaba muy lejos como para dar vuelta y regresar a la ciudad, sin contar que no contaba con la mano protectora de sus amigos para pasar la noche en casa de alguno de ellos, siguió avanzando, notando que la luz de día empezaba a flaquear al tiempo que la temperatura disminuía lentamente, y pudo vislumbrar una serie de pequeños negocios, ubicados al lado de una calle pavimentada.

Lovino suspiró de alivio, ya que no estaría tan alejado de la civilización, y llegó al zaguán de un pequeño negocio, en el cual una joven mujer, bastante linda, estuviera barriendo mientras hablaba consigo misma, bastante molesta.

-Maldito turco, cerebro de alpistle... -Mascullaba entre dientes, y escuchó los pasos apresurados de alguien que se dirigía directo hacia ella.

-¡Hola! ¡Eres muy linda! ¿Quieres salir conmigo? -Preguntó atropelladamente mientras movía los brazos en todas las direcciones posibles para la anatomía humana, sin dejar de sonreírle con coquetería.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. -Le dijo sosteniendo su escoba y apoyándose sobre ésta.

El italiano, derrotado, se sentó en el borde del zaguán abrazando sus rodillas, mientras se lamentaba tener tan mala suerte a pesar de ser un galán encantador.

-Oye, tranquilo. -Riéndose por lo bajo, la muchacha se sentó a su lado.- No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

-Ah, no. -Dejó su autocompasión, volviéndose hacia ella.- Según recibí una herencia, y la dirección es cerca de aquí, pero creo que solo he perdido mi tiempo.

-Si gustas, te puedo acompañar. -Dejó caer la escoba y se quitó un delantal color rojo con amarillo, aventándolo en el zaguán.- Yo conozco toda esta zona.

-¿En serio? ¡Te lo agradezco mucho, no solo eres muy linda, también eres atenta y amable! ¿No quieres ser mi novia? -Le preguntó con renovados ánimos.

-No tientes a tu suerte. Dime la dirección y te guiaré. -Empezó a caminar, seguida de cerca por italiano y deteniéndose, se volvió hacia él.- Por cierto, me llamo Elizabeta Héderváry, ¿y tú eres...?

-Lovino Vargas. -Le dio otra sonrisa coqueta, y Elizabeta solo rió por lo bajo.

Empezaron a caminar, siguiendo la dirección indicada, y sus pasos los llevaron hasta una casa bastante... Vieja.

-¿Es aquí? ¿En serio? -Preguntó Lovino revisando una y otra vez la dirección.

-Así parece ser. -Elizabeta observó su reloj y se alarmó.- ¡Es muy tarde! Debo volver a mi trabajo, si necesitas platicar, ahí podrás encontrarme. ¡Hasta pronto!

Lo dejó solo, en frente de la edificación que poco le faltaba para ser catalogada como "ruinas". Tras pensarlo unos minutos, decidió averiguar el estado de su nueva propiedad, por lo que abrió la puerta.

-¡Salga de mi casa! -Gritó un vagabundo que se hallara en media sala, cobijado por un montón de periódicos viejos.

-¿Qué? -Pero era muy cierto que Lovino jamás espero ver algo como eso.- ¡Esta no es su casa! ¡Es mi casa, así que lárguese de aquí, bastardo!

Se sentía confundido, pero ahora tenía una mezcla de incomodidad y terror. No sabes lo que te pueda llegar a pasar con un vago cerca. ¿Y si tenía un arma? ¿O rabia? ¿Y si tenía hambre y se lo quería comer con salsa bolognesa?

_**Continuará**_...

**[1]** Según la sección de personajes de _**Hetalia** _provista por la Wikipedia en inglés, se refieren a Imperio Romano como Maximus, y me dije: "¿Por qué no?" Máximo Vargas, vaya nombre xD


End file.
